


Guiding Spirits

by ElfoftheFlame



Category: Original Work, Unconquered Lands Larp
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Misadventures, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pirates, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfoftheFlame/pseuds/ElfoftheFlame
Summary: When Kai, a poor farm boy with a gift for working with spirts, came to the Unconquered Lands searching for adventure he never expected to get mixed up in a war. Now trying to rally all of Arazi alongside of his friends, allies, and the occasional annoyance, and the road ahead is anything but certain, but one thing seems to be a constant. The fact he can't he can't seem to get the handsome Captain Jae off his mind after their paths cross for the first time.
Relationships: Jae-Jin JeuJu/Kai Sumijin, Jae/Kai, Jai - Relationship, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Guiding Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Erdemen are equivalent to Dwarves  
> Dautien are equivalent to Elves  
> Viyakti are Animal folk  
> Kishi are equivalent to Goblins  
> Hakkai are equivalent to Orcs

A/N: Since I have it available, enjoy some reference art of Kai and Jae.

Arazi had been his home for a few months now, and it seemed there was never a short supply of things going on. Indeed, often Kai simply said “Never a dull moment” in reference to the new unconquered lands, as it was nicknamed. Today alone there had been a run in with bandits, and he’d had to save a noble from them. Before that he’d sunk a pirate ship with the help of some of the other towns folk, mostly people whom he’d come to see as dear friends. Truth be told there were plenty of folks rough around the edges here, but genuinely they seemed to be good people. The captain of the aforementioned ship had shown up and attacked the town too.  
Several whistling sounds echoed from above the town of the Emerald glades, Kai looked up startled by the loud noise. His green eyes went wide before there was an impact of someone tackling him to the ground as an explosion rang out. He lay there startled, they had just finished dealing with a band of pirates attacking their small town. His ears were ringing as the smoke cleared, his head spinning as he tried to process what was going on. He had known that there was threat of a war from one of the noble families of the Erdermen empire, but he hadn’t expected them to make a strike on the unsuspecting town.  
Slowly as whoever it was that had tackled him to the ground got up and started running the only words he could make out was ‘the port’. As he got more grounded, he tried to rise, brushing the vibrant pink and purple hair out of his face. A sharp inhale met him with the scent of smoke and the fading ringing was giving way to screams. He took off running as he saw one of the only Erdemen he’d ever met Grey carrying someone, a young man he’d never seen before, back to the tavern, one of the few buildings close to the docks that had seemed to survive the strike.  
He’d spent a lot of energy during the fight picking people back up who had gone down at the hands of the pirates. Fights were common in the Emerald Glades and all of the unconquered lands truthfully, so he was used to healing people in the middle of combat. Sure Kai was an alright fighter, but healing was what he did primarily. Blinking he saw the spirits of nature fluttering about clearly distressed by the destruction that had begun to leach into the realm. After a moment longer he turned and headed towards the tavern where the young man had been carried off to, going as fast as his exhausted body would allow him to run.  
It had never seemed further to the Tavern. As he opened the door and stumbled in, he heard Grey speaking, “You’ll be alright Jae, there’s a good lad.” There was a wet sounding cough and a low groan from beyond a couple tables. As he shut the door the Erdermen looked up. “Thank the spirits, your one of Kora’s friends. You’re a healer right lad?”  
Kai gave a nod his eyes wide as he saw past Grey, the young man’s breaths were shallow as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. His hand came up to his mouth as the Erdemen moved out of the way. “Capt’n Jae is the head of the Glades’ Navy, I managed to get him out of the rubble but…” Grey shook his head. “You gotta help him.”  
Kai rushed forwards, falling to his knees next to the form of the smaller man. Pulling out a knife Kai carefully cut away the shirt from the captain’s form. Even under the blood and grime from the explosion he could still make out the handsome features of the young man. Now wasn’t the time to think of that though. Slowly he reached out and began checking over the wounds carefully. As he placed a gentle hand on Jae’s stomach the Captain let out a grunt of pain which led to more coughing which led to blood. It splattered onto his shirt and face, but Kai didn’t flinch as he dug deep. It was risky to push himself beyond the limits of his power, he’d expended so much and all he had left was his own raw spiritual energy. “He’s not going to make it if I don’t.” Kai’s voice was shaking as he took a deep breath.  
Grey seemed grim hearing those words. “If you don't what lad? We need Jae, he’s well-” Kai shook his head tuning out the old erdemen talking as he took a deep breath. As he focused on the spirit world, on himself, drawing that energy out as he had been told never to do. He could hear the spirits whispering incessantly around him as he began forcing his own spiritual energy into Jae. He had to be careful, if he pushed too hard then it could kill him but he wasn’t about to let someone die when he was right there and could do something.  
Kai swallowed hard, focusing harder at the spiritual energy pulsating like a heartbeat, his own dimming, growing fainter while he could sense Jae’s growing stronger. They’d passed, through town at the same time, been in the tavern at same time but they’d never actually spoken to one another. As he felt the spiritual energy of Jae get to a point it was stable he pulled back, his arms shaking from the effort of holding himself up and the world was blurring slightly around the edges.  
Kai gazed down at Jae, trying to steady himself as he felt the spiritual energy leveling out slowly. A soft groan from the captain drew his eyes to Jae’s face, as he twitched slightly and eyes fluttered open. Clear blue eyes the color of the sea after a storm gazed back at him, blinking slowly. Carefully, slowly a hand came up and gently caressed Kai’s cheek, “Achara…” Kai wasn’t sure what that meant, but it could have been thank you in some language easily. However he felt his heart racing and his cheeks flush faintly.  
Managing to steady himself he placed a hand against Jae’s before gently lowering it onto the Captain’s chest. “You should really try to rest.” Kai gave a weak laugh before his world swam, spinning faster until he blacked out, hitting the tavern floor with a thud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
